rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LORE s02e01
= Timeline Events = = Character Improvements = * Dan - 1d Coordination (4), 2d Finger Welding * Deja Vu - 1d Doppelganger (8/0/0), 1d Machine guns (3) * Puddles - 1d Augment Homeopathy (2/0/0), 1d Surfin' Safari (2/0/1), 2d Pistols, 1d New Talent Augment Water Shield * Doris - Not Present * Shade - = Episode Summary = Trying to adjust to our new situation, the team follows Paradox to a train station where we meet Shade who arrives driving a car. She looks strange, as if she has lost her talents and behaves as if she doesn't know us - she's alternate reality Shade! Paradox leaves us under her guidance to arrange travel for us, sending Easy Company another way to meet us at our destination. Shade (now called Night Shade) and Deja Vu bicker over what to do next. The Germans have the alternate reality portal machinery, and we need that to return to our home dimension. Shade wants us to help the American Resistance while they attempt to get the equipment back. Deja Vu is grumpy, and keeps insisting that this reality isn't real, that nothing we do here matters. As they argue, Puddles notices some German soldiers gathering civilians and ordering them against a wall. They search their captives who look terrified. When Puddles points them out to Shade, she orders everyone to get down, that we can't intervene. The Germans are probably going to kill the prisoners, and if we get involved, we will be killed too. After some arguing, she admits that we probably will survive if we don't kill the Nazis. Dan flashbangs them and they are stunned. Shade blackens the lights and herds the captive away. None of us can see anything except Shade. Deja Vu fumbles for the car keys, intending to drive off, but can't find them. Dan creates a spotlight on the Germans and tries to intimidate them by speaking loudly in German. The Germans start to pursue the prisoners as the stunning effect wears off. Puddles sets up a water shield to protect the fleeing prisoners, Deja Vu shoots the German officer (who dies) and Dan flashbangs again. The Germans shoot the car. Dan lets the light fade away and Deja Vu fills the car with doubles. Paradox returns and growls "what the hell is going on here?" Shade returns and explains that we are trigger happy idiots. We escape onto the train, and Shade yells at us (mostly Deja Vu) for being stupid. Puddles asks Paradox for information on the Thul society in our reality, and he happily provides it. The train arrives at a bus station, and we prepare to leave. We see the station is full of German officers and some talents screening people as they leave - if we try to get out that way, we will have a huge fight on our hands. Deja Vu, waking from his grumpiness, suggests we escape through the tunnel behind us. Dan turns everyone invisible. We ends up on top of the train when we see Germans clearing the cars we are trying to move through. Dan is almost spotted but hides under a car. We sneak through on foot, invisible. Paradox and Shade think they are looking for something, that patrols have increased. We get to the resistance safe house, an opulent abandoned movie theater, mostly full of homeless people. (As a sign of how odd this reality is, we utterly fail to offer them pickles.) Heading downstairs, we find this reality's William Pearl. He and our William Pearl start a long conversation about how fascinating this all is. Then they get down to work, dragging Doris away to help them. Paradox informs us that there is an airport where the Germans will probably try to ship the pieces of the Portal project, that they will ship it back to Germany that way unless we stop it. He also wants our help gathering materials to make an atom bomb to destroy the occupying Germans. The Germans have Jet Pack Soldiers. We have blueprints of the airbase, Easy Company and almost nothing else. We decide to steal a zeppelin from the Chicago Board of Trade building, paint it black, fill it with explosives manufactured by Doris and the William Pearls and fly it into the airport at night. At the Chicago Board of Trade, we ask to get to the ballroom, which is on the same floor as the zeppelin. We intend to take pictures of Shade dancing to improve the morale of the German soldiers. A German officer accompanies us, and Puddles uses her curare-laced darts on him. We steal his uniform which Deja Vu barely wears. Deja Vu tries to convince the soldiers guarding the zeppelin that he has a dancer to entertain them. He fails but rewinds time to attempt it again, when he succeeds. We sneak aboard while Shade dances and then she teleports onto the zeppelin. Three Germans await us there, but we disable them. Flying off, we encounter four jet pack Germans who attack. Combat is heavy but we survive. The final German throws a grenade and, at Deja Vu's suggestion, Dan blows a hole in the zeppelin under it to let it fall before exploding. We fill the zeppelin with explosives, and Shade and Dan pilot it into the airport, Shade teleporting them to safety. As a reward, she teaches everyone Darken the Soul, a way to hide our talent powers. = Quotes = * Bryan: "Yeah, this universe definitely has a 'B' feel to it." * Dan: "There's a New York? What a crazy alternate universe!" = Endgame Bonuses = *Either 4 XP or 2 XP+1 Hard Dice in Darken the Soul (trained by Night Shade) = Related Documents = = Next Week = Tune in next week, when Puddles says "what do you mean Dan's not injured? What am I supposed to do? Hmm... I hurt Dan and then I heal him."